Jedi and Spartan
by Soul09981
Summary: This the the same as last time Just reposted so it is still everything like before BarrisxOC
1. Chapter 1

Patrick "Hell jumper" Lock

Status: In Service  
Rank: Lieutenant  
Spartan Tag: SPARTAN-399  
Call sign: Kamikaze 2  
Home planet: Reach  
Age:51/Cryo Age:22  
Alliance: UNSC  
Features: Black Hair, Brown Eyes and light tan  
Weapons: M45 Tactical Shotgun,M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, Kuri, Revolvers (x2)  
Amour: Grenadier helmet ,Operator left shoulder, Security right shoulder, Assault/Sapper chest piece, FJ/PARA knee guards, Gold visor  
and Steel Primary color and Brick Secondary color.(In other words Emile's armour and Jorge's Helmet from Halo Reach)  
Specialty: Assault  
Class: Alpha company, Beta Company and Gamma Company (As Trainer)  
Personality and traits: Patrick is one of the many Spartans who believe in the saying  
"Spartans never die they're just missing in combat" and has proved it many times, his "gung-ho" attitude  
has made him not the best choice for stealth missions but he also show understanding and compassion which his close friend Emile A-269 does not.


	2. Chapter 2

LOADING…..  
REACH UNSC BASE GAMMA 0997 UNDER ATTACK  
ESTAMATING ENEMY TROOPS…..  
500 ELITES, 1000 GRUNTS, 750 JACKLES 5 WRAITHS, 20 PHANTOMS, 100 BANISHES, 40 GHOSTS AND 2 SCARABS.  
ESTAMATING UNSC FORCES…..  
600 MARINES, 200 ODST, 10 HORNETS, 10 WARTHOGS, 30 MONGOOSES and 5 PELICANS  
UNSC FORCES ARE OUTNUMBERED ORDERING A RETREAT…  
UNABLE, DATA TO IMPORTANT CALCULATING….  
SPARTAN TEAM NEEDED LOADING SPARTAN TEAMS IN AREA….  
NOBLE TEAM-IN COMBAT  
GRANITE TEAM-IN COMBAT  
GRIZZLY TEAM-MIA  
KAMIKAZE TEAM- AT BASE BETA 0659  
DEPLOYING KAMIKAZE TEAM TO BASE GAMMA 0997

Jay (Kamikaze 3) P.O.V.  
We were on-route to Gamma 0997 a base which was researching teleportation I looked around the Pelican I saw Bull (Kamikaze 1), Patrick (Kamikaze 2), Mitch (Kamikaze 4), Checkmen (Kamikaze 5), Linda (Kamikaze 6) and a squad of Marines.  
The Closest Marine whispered to me "I've heard Lieutenant Lock doesn't follow orders why is that?"  
I smiled at him and said "Pat always finds away to win that's why he's second in-command."  
" Isn't he worried that he may be court marshaled?" The Marine asked.  
"General Holland may be the boss, but Patrick is a living, breathing death threat. Nobody messes with Patrick" I answered.  
"It's lucky we have him then" the Marine said.  
I was about to answer when the Pilot yelled "Sir I'm picking up a signal from the Covenante at the base"  
Patrick stood up and said "It says Dear Humanity, We regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Reach. And we most definitely regret that the Kamikaze Team is a comin' to whip our ragged motherfucking asses!"  
"Ooh-rah" We all yelled then laughed  
"Alright form up we're here" Bull orders us.  
As the last word left his mouth one of the Scarabs fire its main weapon fires and incinerates the left wing.  
"I think were the ones who are going to be in regret" Joked Checkmen as we span out of control.  
"Oh whale piss" was the last thing Patrick said before we hit the ground with a sicking thud.

Patrick P.O.V.  
My vision was blurred as I opened my eyes I saw a flaming wreckage of a Pelican.  
_The sons of a bitches shot us down_ I thought then I saw a Scorpion and smiled.

Marine Holly P.O.V.

I heard the whistle of a Wraith plasma mortar 1 second after it exploded close next to me I was knocked to the ground then I saw an elite standing over with an energy sword.  
_So this is how it ends_ I thought as I prepared to die as it raised it sword as it brought it down I heard a gunshot followed with a "Lights out motherfucker" I turned around and saw a Spartan walking towards me and pull me to my feet.  
"Sir where are the other Spartans" I asked.  
"MIA" he said.  
_Dead is what he means _I thought.  
He turned around as I noticed the Scorpion behind him "All aboard" he yelled as he hoped into the driver seat "Well you comin" he asked.  
"Yes sir" I answered as I got into the cannon.  
As we reached the main part of the of the battle wear what was left of the soldiers and armoured vehicles the Spartan stopped in front of them the Covenant had stopped their assault for the moment they were probably regrouping.  
"Is this all of you" The Spartan asked.  
"Yes sir we have to get out of here" he said as he walked to the last Pelican the Spartan stopped him.  
"Are you hit Marine" He asked.  
"No sir" he answered.  
"Ok listen up usually the good Lord works his mysterious ways... but not today this here is 66 tonnes of HE (Tank Rounds) spewing d-vine intervention if God is love then you can call me Cupid" the Spartan said.  
"What about the Scarabs?" I asked him.  
"We've all run the simulation there tough but they ain't invincible" he answered.  
"Thanks for the Tank he never gets me anything" a female marine said gesturing to another Marine.  
"Oh I know what the ladies like" He said with a smile in his voice.

Patrick P.O.V. 

_I really have to stop listening to Johnston's speeches _I thought as I walked into the station which was practically a lab and the teleportation generator.  
"Sir, The generator is about to fail" a Marine told me as an alarm went off.  
"Shit" is all I said as a Golden portal sucked me in and I hit a wall and I felt myself pushed on to the other wall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka P.O.V.  
  
"Nice work down there kid" Rex said.  
"Thanks, you were good to" I said.  
As we walked as we continued our conversation as we turned a corner my ears popped with pressure as I saw a Golden portal appear out of nowhere and a Humanoid figure flew through it through it and hit the wall I instantly pulled it to the other wall were the portal disappeared.

Patrick P.O.V.

I Groaned as I hit the wall on my back _Who ever did that will wish that they had never been born  
_I thought then a saw what seemed to be a young female about 14 with some sort of tentacles on her head who had her hands outstretched and I knew that she was the one that was pushing me against the wall with something and a figure that looked a human in a white armour with blue stripes that looked like plastic armour and it didn't look shielded at the site of this I knew I wasn't on Reach or might I not even be in the same Galaxy then I thought about the language barrier.  
"Who are you?" the female Alien asked me.  
"You speak English?" I asked.  
"You mean Basic and you didn't answer my first question" she said with an edge in her words.  
"Why should I answer your question and you better learn some manners and let me go before I forget my mine" I said with the tone she used.  
"What are you? And who do you work for?" the man in the white and blue armour asked after a silence as two men ran up to them, one had light-brown hair, blue eyes and had a scar over his right eye and the man had a small beard his hair auburn colour and had blue-gray eyes, their eyes widened as they saw me.  
"Ahsoka who is this?" the man with the scar said to the young female.  
"I don't know he appeared through a strange portal and he won't answer our questions Master" Ahsoka told him.  
"Rex take his weapons" he ordered to the man with the armour.  
As the man called Rex walked towards me as he reached for my weapons when he saw the twin energy swords I stole from a Field Marshall Elite and he mistook it for something else because he recoiled.  
"Sir, he's a Sith" he said with anger.  
The two men and Ahsoka activated their weapons that looked like a straight energy sword but in her haste to draw her weapon she let me drop they took their battle stances and Rex drew and fired at my head they watched shocked as I stayed unfazed by the blast and it only picked off 10% of my shields.  
"Look" I said "I am not a Sith I'm a Spartan of the UNSC the blades are weapons of a dead elite Marshal". They looked at me wearily; the man with the beard in a cautious tone said "So then what is your Name?" they all looked at me "And also take off your helmet I wish to see your species"  
"My name is SPARTAN-A399 or you can call me Patrick or Hell jumper" I answered.  
"So you're a clone?" Rex asked as I took my helmet off.  
I gave a chuckle and answered "No a Spartan is not cloned but we are genetically modified super soldiers" they stared at me.  
"So who are you names if you wish I know you are Ashoka and you are Rex so you two are?" I asked.  
"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi of the Jedi order" the man with the beard said.  
"And I'm Anakin Skywalker also from the Jedi order" the other one said "So what did the... whatever they did to you do" Anakin asked.  
"The Spartan program is what the program is called they improved our intelligence, speed, reflexes and strength; we've been clocked at 38km per hour and I can lift about 30 ton tanks." I answered they stared at me as I finished my statement.  
"So Patrick have you thought of helping us fight the CIS" Obi-wan asked  
"I'm sorry but the UNSC can't help you because we're stuck in a battle against and enemy that is merciless" I said "but it seems I'm stuck here so I guess that I'm stuck here so I guess I have no choice to help you until I find a way to contact my people."  
"I understand and your help will be greatly appreciated" Anakin said.  
Then and short piercing alarm sound followed by a Man with some sort of British accent announced _  
This is Admiral __Yularen the CIS have boarded the ship all men report to the hanger_ I ran with the Jedi while putting on my helmet when we reached the hanger I saw about 100 figures in white armour and some with blue stripes firing at some sort of machines with weapon on its wrist.  
"Sergeant" Rex yelled into his in built radio on his radio then a soldier with blue stripes ran up to them and responded with  
"Captain we're outnumber 10 to 1"then he saw me "Who's he?" the soldier asked.  
I heard a scream as a soldier was him in the shoulder and a machine pick him up by the neck and was about to kill him, I quickly pulled out my DMR and quickly shot the machine and sprinted to the injured soldier the Jedi and two soldiers watch amazed at my speed as I pick up the injured clone and fired back with my revolver at the enemy line as I left the injured trooper behind crates and returned fire with my assault rifle which because of its super-heated bullets tore through the machines which the men call Droids.  
Then I noticed some barrels I instantly fire at them the explosion wiped out 90% of the Droids.  
I then yelled "Boom Bitch" the Droids quickly fell as I sliced the last Droid with my signature kuri.  
"That's what you get for messing with a Spartan" I shout at the mangle of droid parts which was followed by my laugh.  
I turned to see about 90 Barrels pointing at me tense to fire "Stand down" Anakin ordered they slowly and wearily obeyed.

*On the Bridge*

"Umm... May I ask something?" Ashoka asked I nodded "Why do they Hell jumper?"  
"They call me Hell jumper because I always get myself in shit but then get out of it" I told her.  
"Well we called the council and they want to meet you" Anakin told me, as we walked into the communication centre there were 12 "Jedi" were in blue holographic images but what caught me off guard was they were all different species.  
"Greeting I am Master Yoda of the Jedi council" The smallest of them and probably the oldest by the looks.  
"Greetings I'm Spartan-A399, Patrick-A399 or Hell jumper" I respond kindly as we got introduction out of the way, Ki-Adi-Mundi said "I sense great hate lose and pain from you."  
"Yes my people are in a fight with the cost of Billions of lives please I wish not to talk about it" I responded.  
They nodded "We have from Master Skywalker and Kenobi that you have enhanced speed and strength to even the strongest of species that is known if you would tell us how?" Master Windu asked.  
"I'm a Spartan a genetically modified super soldier." I answer  
"Would you mind telling us how?" He asked.  
My face hardened "No that a top secret as my armour" I told them.  
"Many lives will be saved if you tell us about your armour and your Spartan genes" Master Windu responded angrily.  
"Well how about all of you get off your arses and try and do it yourselves!" I yelled angrily.  
The Jedi were startled by my words "Good bye" I growled and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashoka P.O.V  
  
Master Kenobi, Rex, Skyguy and Me looked at Patrick as he walked to us.  
"I think that was a great first impression" he said.  
"Sirs" the communication officer said "The council wishes to talk to you"  
"Very well" Master Kenobi answered.  
As we walked in the communication centre the council were arguing about Patrick.  
"This man is a rebellious and has a dark past which he doesn't wish to talk about and for all we know he could be a spy from the Separatist spy" Master Windu growled.  
"If he is a spy then tell us why he uses slug throwers when the galaxy switched to plasma over millennia ago" Master Mundi responded.  
"I agree with Master Mundi" Master Fisto said.  
"If he is willing to fight" Master Yoda said "Then let him join".  
"The council shall vote on if we shall accept this offer from this 'Spartan' raise their hand" Master Yoda announced.  
Everyone excluding Master Windu raised their hand.  
"The council has decided that Spartan will help us in this war" Said Master Yoda.  
"Who will he be assigned to?" I ask. "Or will he make his own company to command?"  
"He will not make his own company he will be assigned to" Master Yoda said "Master Luminara and her Padwan Barriss Offee"  
"He will be a Commander if your reports are true" Master Windu instructed "You are to go Kamino and drop him off their he will wait but also be assigned a squad and he will need to get up to date weapons."  
"And we will not continue to try and discover any of his secrets that means his armour and genetic argumentation we do not wish to wage war on his government" Master Fisto added.  
"Those are orders. You are Dismissed May the Force be with you" Master Windu.  
"Yes Masters" We said simultaneously.  
When we walked out of the comm centre we immediately noticed that Patrick wasn't there.  
"Oh, come on the second we let him out of our sight he disappears" Master Kenobi groaned  
"Sir" a sergeant spoke up "He's at the firing range."  
"How in the world does he know where the firing range?" my Master asked  
"He asked" the clone answered.  
As we walked into the firing range we saw a group of clones in the third range as we walked to it we noticed that Patrick was in it and clones were watching him we were amazed at his accuracy he was constantly getting headshots on the targets we watched amazed until he stopped.  
"What are you doing here?" My Master asked.  
"Having fun" he responded.  
"Well anyway I would like to tell you that you've been assigned to Master Luminara who you shall address as General and Her Padwan Barriss Offee who you shall address as Commander but you shall be addressed as the rank commander" Master Kenobi informed him.  
"We will drop you off at Kamino the homes of the clones were you will get squad of troopers and up to date weapons" I continued.  
"No" Patrick responded "These weapons have served me for the Human Covenant war"  
"Then tell us how will you get more ammo for them?" Master Kenobi  
"I'll ask because superheated rounds and armour piercing rounds easily cut through the droids."  
He told us.  
"Ok" I answered "But the Kaminoans may not follow that"  
"I'll try" he said.  
We nodded and walked off.

Patrick P.O.V  
As the LAAT drop ship dropped me off at the main training centre.  
_This is gonna be fun_ I though.

**A/N: I have made a Big change to the Jedi and Spartan it will be a BarrissxOC  
Peace out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Patrick P.O.V**

"Oh I love the rain" I Grumbled as I walked to one of the many entrances to Tropica City.  
"Greetings I am Lama Su the Prime minster of Kamino" the Kaminoan said.  
"Hello I am Patrick A-399 of the UNSC Spartan-II Project" I Replied Kindly.  
"The Jedi told me of your arrival I have decided I will personal show you around the City" He Announced.  
He showed me the Training ground, Mess hall, Armoury, a Battlefield training course the Citadel challenge (The test for all clones to past in season 3 Fives, Echo and Hevy took) I was very interested in that I might ask if I can do it later and we reached a room with a weapon rack, 3 lane firing range and many more features.  
"Wow" was all I said.  
"This will be your squads training room." Lama Su stated.  
"Talking about my squad where are they?" I asked.  
"Ah, yes Squad Delta 451 I will call them and I will bring you the appropriate weaponry" He told me.  
"Ah, about that I want to ask if you would make ammo for my "Slug throwers" and make some I will never give them up they have served me since the start of the Human and Covenant war so I will keep my weapons" I told him.  
"Hmmm... Very sentimental what are you thinking about the weapons we are making for you then? Lama Su Asked.  
"I'll use it for my squad" I explained.  
"Alright may I have the plans? and I'll see to it that it is done." he asked.  
"Of course" I said while getting a data pad and waiting for it to translate had to thank the Jedi for that.  
I heard footsteps behind me thanks to my enchanted hearing I spun and saw six clones in new armour.  
"Sirs" they addressed us.  
"This you're new Commander" Lama Su  
"At ease men" I orders "In to the training room" they marched in to the room.  
"It was a pleasure" I thanked Lama Su.  
"Likewise" He said before walking off.  
I walked into the room they were all in a straight line.  
"Alright tell me your name and your role in the team" I ordered.  
"CT-5342-2341 Heavy weapon Specialist" One on the left told me.  
"CT-5231 Anti-tank and armour Specialist" the next one.  
"CT-8100-4321 Long range assassin" the next one continued.  
"CT-5547 Close-Range Fighter" the one beside him said.  
"CT-9612 Rifleman and pilot" the last of them told them me.  
"So no nicknames" I asked.  
"Yes, sir" they answered in simultaneously.  
"Since you can't come up with your own Nicknames I will" I told them; they nodded, "Now drop and give me 100"  
They instantly dropped and started doing push ups as they finished "Leg lifts" they continued.  
About half way through I felt sorry for them and did the exercises with them after about 30 standard minutes stop they managed to stay upright for 10 seconds of panting before collapsing on the ground.  
I walked out of the room one of them the Heavy weapon specialist asked "Where are you going?"  
"Ok" I answered "So you want me to stay here and not get you water? Eh" I responded.  
"No, sir" he answered.  
"Good" I said and walked out.

**The Next Day**

I stood watching my squad doing the 'Citadel Challenge' with General Shaak Ti.  
CT-5342-2341 was a walking tank which gave me a few ideas for his nickname.  
CT-5231 preferred to go from cover to cover but he with careful aim took the gun emplacements out.  
CT-8100-4321 was at the back picking off the droids the left behind or ones that may prove a danger to the team.  
CT-5547 however was attacking the droids head on preferring his knife over his gun (A/N Can't find a better name XD) this got me worried about what if CT-5342-2341 couldn't give him cover.  
CT-5572-4222 was more of fire support giving CT-5342-2341 cover as he slowly walked and destroyed the droids.  
CT-9612 was helping CT-5572-4222 give cover for CT-5342-2341.  
Seeing them gave me ideas for nicknames except for CT-9512 because well he was the pilot and I wished to see him doing what he does best.  
"Alright CT-9612 go to the piloting station everyone else listen up" I ordered "Alright since that out of the way nicknames CT-5342-2341 yours is Tank give you one guess why, CT-8100-4321 Cautious but always makes the shot count you are now known as One-shot, CT-5231 explosive user and a damn good one to you are now dubbed Demolisher for both to the droids and armour, CT-5547 loves to use the knife but one day the cover you seek may not be there your nickname is Blade" They all nodded and moved off to what they wanted to do or to what I ordered them to do.

**Piloting Station**

I watched CT-9612 dodge a flurry of laser fire from what the clones call a Vulture droid and pull a tight barrel roll and a lateral spin and taking it out the moved his fighter and cut the engines as 2 vultures sped right past and took them out but as he started the engines back up a auto-turret scorched the engines bring its power-outage to 75% meaning he couldn't move as fast as he wished I continued to watch him until after 25 mins of constant fighting he was finally taken out by a missile that caught him off guard as he shot down a Vulture that has harassing a squad member.  
"Sir" CT-9612 saluted.  
"Nice work out there Phoenix" I told him.  
"What? Sir" he said.  
"Your nickname Phoenix a fictional predatory bird usually described as a flaming bird" I told him.  
"Thank you, Sir"  
"Dismissed, let's get back to your squad"

**At the Delta 451 Common room  
**  
I was resting thinking about a good squad name as the Kaminoans asked me I kept thinking of my old team back on Reach if they were still planet side or if they were given a proper burial which was highly unlikely, I watched my team like an eagle that it came to Eagle team _I'll tell my team and the_ _Kaminoan tomorrow I thought.  
_  
**Tank P.O.V.**

We were all looking at our new commander his stare made me feel uneasy.  
"Alright what do you want?' He asked  
"Well, sir..." I started  
"What the hell are you?" Blade finished  
"Very subtle you know that right" the commander said told blade "Anyway you boys deserve an explanation, I come from to put it simply a different galaxy got teleported from some shit ass teleportation Machine and well ended up on a ship and well the rest is pretty confusing and it will be a pain in the arse to explain. I'll start from the top I'm human I come from the planet Reach a fortress world for the UNSC or the United nation space command." He took his helmet revealing a scared and young face, "I'm 41 years old but if you count the many years I've been in a Cryo-pod which stops aging I'm about 22 years old. I'm also a Spartan-II the greatest of the Spartan projects which is where they give... well kids you can say who pass certain tests let's say genetic argumentations."  
Blade opened his mouth to talk.  
"I'm telling a story mate Questions later, out of the 77 kids in the Spartan-II program only 33 survived I was assigned to Wolf team we work together for 3 months then as we were leaving a destroy Rebel base as we were leaving the destroyed base the UNSC Forever On A Roll the ship that I was on was hit by 12 Archer Missiles from a surviving destroyer straight in the engines and destroyed them but they also messed up the Slipspace drives calculations and we dropped out at a random system. When they finally found me and the crew they were training the Spartan-III's I was assigned to help and old friend of mine Kurt Ambrose to train Alpha Company which is how I got the A in my designation code or subject number I really don't care what you call it that I was assigned to defend Reach my home with a squad I had trained in the Alpha Company except the Leader a Class-II Spartan-II I was in class 1 by the way Jaccob-717 or Bull as his attitude gave him that nickname. Before I was teleported to your galaxy." After about an hour he finished. "Any Questions?" He asked.  
We all replied "No, sir"  
"So tell me what all you wish to be? Commando or an Arc trooper?" The commander asked.  
"Commando" we all answered.  
"Well if you want to be a commando than your gonna train like commandos" He told us.  
"You can make us Commandos?" I asked  
"Well your gonna need to convince them that you are some of the best they have seen so I can try it'll be tough." He warned us.  
"Sir, since you gave us a nickname can we give you one?" Demolisher asked.  
"I already have one Helljumper" he laughed.  
"Yeah but that's from your UNSC friends how about one for here commander" Demolisher persisted.  
The commander chuckled "Fine what do you want to me to do?"  
"How about the citadel Challenge?" Phoenix asked.  
The commander gave a chuckle "Fine, give me a minute to armour up."  
**  
A/N: I'm back, Sorry for the late one because I had to study for this chapter think what the hell I had tons of work now to the story next chapter the (Epic over voice) CITADEL CHALLENGE and for later in the story who shall I add to this wonderful story the entrees are: (VOTE NOW EXLAMATION MARK MOTHERFUCKERS! Jokes)  
-SGT. Avery Johnston  
**-**Jorge-052**  
**-Vice Admiral Preston Cole and the UNSC Everest  
-The Master Chief**

**All will be revealed when one of them are added down the line.**

**-Signed  
Soul09981 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Citadel room 7 Patrick P.O.V **

Taking slow breaths as I cocked my MA37, DMR and checked my Shotguns ammo as the  
platform reach its destination I entered "Spartan time" I used this to my advantage  
sending quick burst to the centre mass of the 10 B1 battle Droid causing the  
High Calibre Rounds to rip right through them this all happened in 15 seconds.  
I jumped to cover as the Laser rounds from the battle Droids from on the ground and  
the Towers rained down on where I was I quickly reloaded and sent a hail of rounds  
straight down the throat of the droids the armour piercing rounds made Quick work of  
the Droids the rounds easily pierced the armour of the B1's that it went right through  
and could hit another droid the Super Battle droid armour was more resistant than their  
weaker compatriots the round would hit and than first weaken the armour than the next  
round would rip right through it, I switched to my DMR as the left tower sent another hail  
straight towards me about 5 rounds hit me taking my shields to 29% I dove behind cover  
and quickly sent 5 rounds to the Tower making the Droids inside a pile of scrape as my  
shields recharged a squad popped out in front of me thinking fast I sent them to Kingdom  
Come with 2 Quick blasts of my Shotgun. As I returned fire to the remaining Droids I took  
notice of the turrets on the wall that were just starting to fire on me I pulled out my MA37  
And fired at the Droids as my DMR picked off the turrets one by one.  
_This was close to being easy _I thought  
But of course the second I thought of that I felt a pair of thin arms wrap around my waist.  
"Bugger off you bastard" I yelled as I ploughed my kuri into the B1's head.  
Even though I was down for only a few seconds I was surrounded.  
_Damn they are quick _I thought  
They stopped and aimed at me that gave me time to ram a B2 Super battle droid they  
instantly fired upon me I used the Super as a 'Meat shield' I dove for the nearest peace  
of cover but they had created a sort of ¾ of a circle around me so about a third of circle  
around me had a clear shot at me but they had shit accuracy so my shields dropped  
dangerously low down to 5% I got desperate and charged at one of the Super battle Droid  
ramming and using as a shield after 10 agonising seconds of letting the Super Battle Droid  
take the hits for me. I through the Droid at it comrades with such force it crushed 3 B1 Droids.  
I continued to spray fire the Droids as they started to charge at me entering a slaughter house  
they continued they were smart as the real Droids that the clones fight.  
_They're so fuckin' stupid _I thought  
The remaining turrets which were only 3 left fired down to me only to have a Depleted Uranium Slug  
tear through them as the final Droid fell to half a clip of DMR Depleted Uranium Slugs to the Chest I  
walked over to the wall and simply climbed up the wall and picked up the 'Flag' and spun it around my hand.  
**Eagle Team's Sleep Room (Demolisher's POV)**

"Did you see him move? He was like a Kriffin thunderbolt." Phoenix practically yelled.  
"I know but he did say he was a Super Soldier, remember Phoenix" Said One-Shot told him  
"Yeah, But still look at how he moved like, like, like a I don't know but he was Kriffin fast" Phoenix said.  
"We get the point Phoenix" Blade said.  
"How about we think about the Commander's New Nickname" I said  
"Demolisher's Right we need to think of a nickname for him" Tank said  
"How about Ripper?" Blade asked.  
"What does that signify Blade?" Tank said.  
"He rips through the clankers" Blade said lazily  
"Okay that's one of the nominees" I said "Even though it Karkin sucks" I added.  
"How about Reaper? It is a pretty good Nickname" Phoenix said.  
"I like that" A Voice said from behind us said.  
We all turned to see the Commander walking in.  
"I have to admit that it was a fun Battle-Room." The Commander said.  
"Well, Sir we came up with a name for you Reaper" Tank said.  
Blade opened his mouth to protest but I shut him up with a glare.  
"Commander Reaper I like that," Commander Reaper said "By the way the name is Patrick."

**A/N: Now to tell you all why for the late update and why the hell this story disappeared  
for ****3**** days this is because my Summary was ****NOT**** rated G for the Word ****SHIT **** I mean come  
on ever 3 year old knows the word shit or Fuck. The reason I had a late update and short  
chapter was because me and Just a Crazy-Man 'ave been discussing thing (I will reveal NOTHING)  
and I've been typing another story that will be a Halo/... Inheritance or Eragon and to top that  
off my computer fucked itself up and I need to get a hard drive and Coolant fan but I have all  
my stories on a USB so no sweat. Also please post your Votes again as when the story was  
deleted I lost the vote and NO voting twice or anything higher. Remember the Nominees  
-Avery Johnson or Sergeant Johnston  
-Master Chief  
-Jorge-052  
-Vice Admiral Preston Cole  
Peace to all  
-Signed your Boy Soul09981**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Weeks After the Arrival of the Spartan (Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee POV)  
**As the _GNR Honorable Warrior_ entered the orbit of Kamino as the ship roared past the Fleet in orbit over Kamino as  
the small atmospheric ship enter atmosphere 'Larty" or LAAT/i.  
My master, Commander Gree and I were on board to pick up new troops to replace the ones we lost on the last  
campaign against the Separatist we were also picking up a Commando Squad with a leader who was not even on  
any of the data banks when I tried to see his history and as if he was never existed until he appeared to help the Republic.

As the LAAT/I Gunship landed on one of the many landing pads on Kamino as Lama Su greeted us.  
"Master Jedi" He looked at Gree "Commander, it is both an honor and pleasure"  
Me and my master bowed and the commander saluted.  
"Please follow me I will show you to your new men and I will then show you the commando unit." Lama Su continued.  
As we walked through the barracks as Lama Su introduced us to each squad.  
As we enter another wing of the Kamino Training centre with above the door was written  
**Eagle Team **as we entered the room we saw that there was a dormitory that was branched off into a different room.  
In the training there were the standard training facilities; Gym area, Firing Range, Close-Quarter Combat simulator and Ring,  
Explosive Simulator and a Training Course. I saw 5 pairs of Commando with their selected weapons on a Rack with their ranks  
and Name except there was a set armor missing. I heard someone clearing their throat I we all turned to see 5 clones and a  
tall armored Giant.

Lama Su bowed "Spartan it is good to see you and your squad are healthy"  
"It's good to see you too, Sir" Came a Deep Voice who Barriss could only guess belonged to the Spartan.  
"So you Jedi really took your time" The Spartan continued as he noticed us "But then again I've never had more than a week  
off the battle field unless I was injured."  
"Stop joking around you sound like a 20 year old" Commander Gree said back to him.  
The Spartan Chuckled and replied "I have the body of a _22-year old_ but I have lived for about 50 years"  
"How?" was all that Gree said.  
"That is heavily classified if I were to tell you the information I would 1. Be put in jail for the rest of my life or 2. I would be executed."  
"We are members of the Republic and we Jedi are high ranking Generals Commander, So why aren't we aloud to know about  
who you look younger?" My master asked.  
The Spartan replied "I don't"  
"Then who do you work for?" I ask genuinely curious  
"Why should I tell you but the reason I fight for the republic is pretty blunt I have always been a soldier nothing more nothing less  
never learned how to be a Cive and don't want to the reason I chose the Republic you may ask is I know right from wrong unlike many."  
As the Spartan introduced his squad I remembered their basic position.  
Tank; Second-in-Command and Heavy Weapons, Demolisher Anti-tank and Armor, One-Shot team sniper, Blade Close Quarter Specialist,  
Phoenix Pilot and finally the Spartan leader and all-rounder but prefers "up in your face fighting" in his words.

As My Master, Gree and I watched as the Commando Squad train. The leader never took off his armor as they trained but he was incredibly  
strong with strength greater then a Wookie and with speed that was not natural. Tank as he was called was strong but there was a drawback  
to his strength he wasn't as fast as everyone. Demolisher was slightly faster than a regular clone but he was also weaker ever so slightly.  
One-Shot was incredibly fast for a clone but like the opposite of Tank he wasn't as strong as the others but his speed countered it.  
Blade was the opposite of Demolisher he was slightly stronger but was slower ever so slightly. Lastly was Phoenix he was exactly strength  
and speed of a regular clone but his reaction time was extreme quick only to be matched by the 'Spartan' as he was called.

The clones and Spartan were almost always or when we were around talking in Mando'a after a few hours Gree seemed fed up and broke.  
"Why do you consistently talk in Mando'a you aren't even Mandalorian" Gree told the Spartan.  
"Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?" The Spartan said.  
"What?" Gree asked.  
"It means are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?" The Spartan said.  
We all were shocked at the Spartans words to Gree there was a pregnant silence for a few seconds then all of a sudden the Spartan  
started to chuckle.  
"I'm just kidding" The Spartan said "If I were to slap you in the face you would have a broken neck or at least a broken jaw"  
We all just looked at the Spartan "Well what do you expect from a Super-soldier" the Spartan said "The point of a super soldier is to be  
better than any natural being of his or of another other different races."  
With that the Spartan then simplify walked off to go back to his training regime

**Spartan-399 (Patrick POV) Mess Hall 1 hour later**

As me and my squad sat down to eat our food in the mess I finally took off my helmet and I just stared into the visor remembering.

_In the training room of the new Spartan-III's Alpha Company there was a young boy aged 6 with an ODST with a shock stick yelling at  
the young child, he raised the stick judging by the look on the kids face as the ODST raised the stick he had been hit by it more than  
once as the ODST brought the shock stick I caught the stick in mid air felling the sting of the of the Shock stick I look at the ODST I  
then smile at the kid.  
"Sergeant go help Ambrose with the other group I'll deal with these guys" I told the ODST  
"Yes, Sir" The ODST said sounding disappointed.  
"Alright kid why as the Sergeant hitting you for?" I asked.  
"What's it to you?" the Kid retorted I sighed  
"What your name kid?" I asked  
"Emile" The kid answered  
"Alright, Emile I'm gonna ask nicely why was the sergeant hitting you?" I said kindly  
"I wasn't listening to his orders" Emile said sheepishly  
I opened my mouth to ask him why and he quickly interrupted.  
"But what is the point of doing all this why can't we go out now with guns and kill the monsters?"  
"Because Emile you would more than likely die before you kill one" I said bluntly "There is a saying from an old boxer from awhile  
back around 500 years ago but he was one of the greatest boxers of all time he said 'I__ hated every minute of training, but I said,  
"Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion."'__  
__"So is that why you make us do all of this?" Emile asked  
"To be the best" I answered  
"What do you know of being the best you aren't a SPARTAN but I am" Emile shot back.  
"So just because you are a SPARTAN you think you are better than the rest of us?" I Questioned  
"Yes" Emile answered  
"Because your answer just proved to me that you may not be worthy of being a Spartan"  
"What, Why?" Emile exclaimed  
"Because a Spartan thinks himself to be equal with others and willing to help not a person who believes that they are better  
because of who they are." I told him  
"Then where did you learn that?" Emile asked curiosity  
"I learned that when I was trained to be a Spartan" I said patting his head  
"You are a Spartan?" Emile asked.  
"Spartan-399 of the Spartan Project" I smiled I reached behind me to grab my spare kuri "Here" I said handing it to him  
"This is a Kuri a perfect blade if you ask me I giving this to you so that you will remember what I have told you today"  
"Thanks" Emile said taking it and running to join the rest of the Spartan-III._

I smile at the memories of training the Spartan-III's.  
"You miss your home don't you?" I voice asked.  
I turn to see Demolisher sitting next to me in his olive green striped _Katarn_-class commando armor he had .  
"More then you know Sergeant" I said  
"Well you got us Commander" He responded  
"Yeah, I know still doesn't replace all the Brothers and Sisters that I lost and all of the men and women I trained" I told him.  
"I'm guessing nothing can replace them?" I hear Tank say from behind with the rest of the squad in they were all in their  
_Katarn _-Class Commando Armor which all had the olive green Sergeant stripes all excluding Tank who was his Second-in command;  
which Blade didn't take to well, had aqua colored that represented him being a Lieutenant.

"Look who's inbound" One-Shot joked.  
We looked over to the serving area so see the Padawan, Jedi and the other Commander they started to move towards us, when they  
got close,  
"What brings you to our little quiet corner of the mess?" I ask smiling  
"Just for a friendly chat" Gree said to us  
I chuckled in response "You remind me of a friend of mine"  
"Really what happened to him?" Gree inquired  
"He died brutally his face was bashed" I told them my face going stone hard "It wasn't pretty"  
I then notice that the Padawan Barriss staring intently at my face  
"Is there something on my face?" I ask the Padawan "Because by the way you're looking at me I must have grown 2 more heads"  
The Young Jedi blushed slightly and looked away while my squad laughed at my joke.  
"It's only a joke kiddo nothing to be embarrassed about" I said to her.  
"The Commander is right" Her master said "There is nothing to be embarrassed about"  
"Sorry Master" The Padawan responded to her Master.  
"Nothin' to be ashamed of Padawan just banter to kept the off the wolves" I tell her  
"Wolves?" She asks  
"The wolves that live up here" I said tapping my two fingers on my head.  
"What do you mean wolves in your head, Commander?" General Unduli asked  
"I have seen some of the worst thing known to anybody, I've seen planets burn" I started "I've seen both living and dead be eaten by  
the enemy, I've seen dead as far as the eye can see both civilian and militarily, I've seen my home burn like a matchstick and I could do  
nothing about it, I've seen some of the bravest people I know succumb to fear and I've had to fight through all of it, that General is what the  
wolves in my head are, they come for me while I sleep tormenting me with dead brothers and sisters it is the worst thing to live through knowing  
that people have died so you may live knowing that you could of saved so many if you had done this or done that that is why people have wolves  
in the heads the only difference is that these wolver don't go away they stay and sprout growing increasing the pain they inflict it would break  
any man from here the only reason I don't put that bullet through my brain is because I know that no matter what I will always be needed the  
call of honor and duty is a strong one and this is why I fight for all the people who have gave their lives so that there sacrifice may not be in  
vain so humanity may stave off extinction once again" As I finished everyone was staring at me even my own men  
"Now don't go off thinking I'm some bat shit Crazy man who is going to get himself and everyone around him killed I got your six you three and  
trust me when I got your back your only worry is from the front" I told them  
"That's what she said" Blade chuckled  
"_Haar'chak _Blade"(Damn it Blade) Phoenix yelled  
"Boss why did you ever tell him about that joke" One-shot asked  
"I don't know but I damn regret it now" Told them.  
**A/N: Originality I had Barriss insult our kind neighbor the Spartan but I then haf way through changed it then had a few more speed bumps but the here it is the latest chapter of JEDI AND SPARTAN  
Vote  
Johnston-6  
Master Chief-2  
Jorge-3  
Admiral Cole-0  
Answers to Dire Questions:  
Sorry to Wolf and REAL MAN but there will be no Rail Gun systems in hand held weaponry.**

**Now at the End of every chapter I will have a Q/A section so PM a Question or As a Review and I will answer them unless it ruins the story then no.  
Peace  
-Soul09981 **


	8. Chapter 8

_**GNR Honourable Warrior **_**(Demolisher POV).**

We were moving equipment from the training base to our assigned area on the _Honourable Warrior_ we were moving the repair shop, the ammo  
maker and ammo crates.  
"Damn, this shit was heavy" Blade panted  
"How do you think I felt for me?" One-Shot said "I'm not as strong as you"  
"All of you just shut up and Breathe" Patrick said "I barely broke a sweat"  
"You are a Spartan you can do this Kriffing stuff easy" Blade said  
"Well it's your fault for not getting your Endurance and strength up" Pat said back  
"Shut up" Blade replied  
"Alright you guys get yourselves to the mess get a drink and food don't want you to die on me now do I" Patrick laughed  
"Alright get on your feet and lets go" Tank Grunted as he pick Phoenix up who was sprawled on the floor

**Mess Hall **_**Honourable Warrior**_

We all sat around the table only Patrick was missing for the table and was somewhere on the ship.  
As we were sitting around the table joking we didn't notice that the 2 commanders and the General walking towards us.  
"Where's the Commander?" The General asked.  
"Probably on hanger deck or checking the reactors maybe even on the Bridge he is a very social solider talk's to everyone" Tank told her  
"Thank you Lieutenant" The General thanked "Padawan you go to the hanger deck, Gree go to the reactors and I shall go to the Bridge"  
They all agreed and walked off.  
"Wonder why they need the Commander?" Blade grunted  
"I have no idea" responded.

**Hanger Deck YSS-1000 (Patrick POV)**

"Damn it" I growled while tapping the TAC Pad on the RIO screen I was slowly removing all minor glitches of the Sabre's radar systems.  
"Ah, Commander" I look down and see the Padawan Barriss Offee activating "Master I have found him I will bring him to the Bridge"  
"When we're not in a battle or when were on Duty please call me Patrick or Reaper preferably my name." I told her "So what do you want?"  
"You are needed on the bridge" she responds  
"Why didn't you just announce it?" I ask  
"Most clones are asleep at this time and we wish not to wake them" She replied  
"Alright lead the way" I grunted throwing the TAC pad onto the seat of the Sabre and started to follow her.  
"So what was the ship you were fixing" the Padawan asked.  
"It's a YSS-1000 the UNSC Space superior fighter" I told her "It was a part of top secret UNSC project and the only people who know how to  
build it are galaxies away"  
"Then how did you acquire one?" she asked  
"That's a trade Secret" I chuckled  
She didn't look to happy when I said that as we entered the Bridge elevator she started to ask questions.  
"So where were you born?" she asked  
"What is this 20 questions?" I responded "Okay how about we play 5 Questions"  
"What's 5 questions?" she asked  
"It's where you ask me 5 Questions and then I ask you 5 Questions" I told her  
"Okay First question, Why do you hate any other species besides Humans?" She asked  
"Ho- you know what I'm not going to even ask, You know that lecture about the wolves I gave you well those wolves are a 30-year long  
genocide war against 7 other aliens species who destroyed my home and 300 other colonies" I said.  
She paled if it that was possible "Where where you born?" she asked  
"Reach" was all I said  
"Where is it?"  
"Classified"  
"How did you get here?"  
"It's a long story but to put it bluntly an overloaded teleportation core got me here" I grunted  
"What your people were studying teleportation tech?" She said shocked  
"Well it was above my security clearance so I don't know and that was your fifth question"  
"Bu-"  
"It was a question wasn't it and it was the fifth one so it was your final question get over it" I said  
"So then what are your 5 questions?" she asked  
"Well I would like to as-" I started before a bright ding signalling the elevators arrival at the bridge "Fuck" I yelled.  
The Padwan simply raised her eyebrow the curse "What does 'Fuck' mean?" she asked as we walk to the general who was "Does it mean the Sexual preference of intercourse?"  
"It's an insult or something to say when your pissed it's my peoples equivalent of _Kriff" _I told her "So don't say it to anyone" I chuckled  
"Oh I see" was all she said  
"Ma'am" I said as I gave a relaxed Salute.  
"I guess you are wondering why I called you here?"  
"Yes actually"  
"I need you and my Padwan to go on an Escort Mission the previous clones were sent back to the front lines traumatized they described her as 'Wild'" the General explained  
"I know what I don't even want to know what happened to them" I grunt "Why do we need to defend her?"  
"Well her father want his daughter to be well defended the reason we are sending you 2 in is because his planets is one of the Galaxy's biggest Drasteel as it has all of the ores needed to make it on the Planet in massive veins they also are threatening that if they don't get so no-clone security guards they will join the Separatist last week" the General  
"So we're doing it for resources?" I ask  
"Yes"  
"Whoop-De-Friggin-Do"  
"What?" a confused General asked  
"It means I'm not gonna enjoy this mission"  
"Get ready both of you"  
"May I bring one of my squad members?" I ask  
"I see don't see where it will go wrong" she answered  
"Thank you Ma'am"  
"Dismissed" she said  
I saluted and walked off.

**Therion (1 Week later) (Patrick POV)**

"ETA 1 minute good luck with keeping the Girl safe" the pilot yelled from the front.  
"This is where the fun begins" Demolisher grunted  
"You know it and you love it" I cheered back at him  
"What are you two doing?" The Padwan asked  
"We are joking around" We say in Sync  
"We have arrived at Therion Station this is the end of the Therion line would you please kindly get the hell off the Gunship thank and have a  
nice day" I said as I walk off the Gunship and Demolisher well he dies he lay on the ground crying with laughter.  
"What's so funny" the Padwan asked  
"I really don't know"  
"It's just because it is one of the strangest things to say when you leave the Gunship" Demolisher said through Bouts of laughter.  
"Demolisher shut the hell up or else you will need to find a new way to pee" I said.  
"Your bluffing" he said glaring  
"You wanna find out" I said  
"Alright no more laughing" Demolisher said  
"Damn, right" I said "Looks like the Kings and his daughter is here" I said pointing to a man in his mid 50's and a young woman in her early  
20's who were briskly walking towards us.  
"Ma'am, Sir I'm Commander Reaper this is Sergeant Demolisher and Padwan Barriss Offee" I said  
"I am King Ramore Attemone and this is my Daughter Selena Attemone it is a pleasure to met you three" the King said "My Daughter will show  
to your rooms"  
"Give me a minute just need to get this crate" I said walking back to the gunship and picking the 1 metric ton crate easily.  
"You're a strong one" Selena Said teasingly  
"Not even trying Ma'am" I said  
"You're lying" she grunted  
"Why would I want to do that"  
"Beca-" She started  
As all of a Sudden a single of Commando B1 Droids Dropped in front of us before and one could act I through the crate at the Droids  
crushing them instantly.  
"Surprise Motherfucker" I said as I picked the crate back up and crushed the Droids head, for the rest of the trip Selena was quiet.

**Therion (Flashback)**_  
__ "Let no one here question our place in human history for we are here right now not by coincident or accident.  
It is our fate. And this war, our birthright, our Legacy.  
Our generation was born to fight the Covenant, and you, my fellow soldier,  
were born to fight for this very day.  
Today the enemy will hear the roar of humanity and they will fear us" I roared_

_"Nice Speech" Major Acono Mentiah  
"Thanks Sir" I said. _

_The Battle was long and bloody but as usual humanity was losing.  
"Fall back to the Bunker" I roared  
"Yes, sir" came the cries of the remaining soldiers  
"Spartan come on we have to leave" The Major ordered  
"Negative sir go I'll hold them here" I responded as I unloaded a clip into an Elites energy shields killing it.  
"Good luck soldier" the Major said  
"I make my own luck, sir" I said.  
As the Major turned I shot and killed a grunt with a single dead shot, I sprayed my M5 at the enemy lines, I groaned as I heard the telltale noise of a wraiths engines I jumped cover to cover and then jumped on the wraiths frontal armour killing the gunner and threw a grenade were the gunner sits when it exploded it took the Wraith with it killing nearby Covenant as a Ghost started its strafing run I leaped timing it perfectly kicking the surprised Elite off it vehicle also killing it with the force of the kick. I started to strafe the Covenant front lines.  
"Run the Demon is here RUN" Screamed a Grunt before it was run over by a ghost.  
"I love my job way too much" I said laughing.  
Unfortunately for me I wasn't looking were I was going and drove into a fuel rod cannon blast the blast through me forward and destroyed the ghost and landing right in front of a hunter pair. I cursed and shot up slamming my fist into the Hunter's face It stumbles back slightly I leap back putting as much space between them and one brings its shield down on to where I am standing I dive to the side avoiding the shield but moving straight into the other Hunters Fuel Rod cannons arm it slams me in my chest I grunt it pain my Shields failing on me, The Hunter Raised its shields fully intent on killing me.  
"Stop Umar" I Voice said  
An Elite with Golden Armour walked up towards me.  
"Your helmet Demon will make a Wonderful addition to my Collection" it said "Any last words?"  
"Ever played hot potato with C-12?" I ask  
"What is Hot potato"  
"This" I said throwing a detpack at him and activating my jetpack blasting me out of the Blast radius Killing the Elite and a single Hunter the last Hunter roared as I killed its Bond Brother it charged head strong at me I leaped over its head and unloaded the entire clip of my Ma5 and the last of my __M45 Tactical Shotgun rounds into its back it roared before it fell down dead. I jumped off killing 5 grunts with my DMR.  
"This is Admiral Cole to all ground forces you are ordered to fall back to the Capital Cruz to defend the Retreating Civilian ships, Cole Out" My radio Barked.  
This was going to be a long fight. _

I shoot up from the bed covered in a thin sheen of sweat that even though I was still wearing my armour heaving slightly as I remembered my previous missions I then realised I was home sick missing my Brothers and sisters.  
_Then again I have a family here _I thought looking at Demolisher.  
I Get up take my helmet from the bedside table and placed on myon my head and quietly walking out of the room to the roof.  
_I need to think things over _I thought as I left the room.

**Barriss Offee POV**

I woke up to the sound of the quiet sound of Metal scraping on metal. I look to the Bed the commander was assigned to and saw that he had disappeared; I didn't take a Genius to figure out who was the one who had disappeared. I decided to follow him quickly moving hallway to hallway going up stairway to stairway until we reached the roof. As he reached the door to go to the roof I found that he wasn't on the roof. In a flash of movement I felt the Force warn but it was too late an armoured figure hade slammed and then proceeded to pin me to the floor.  
"God damn it" the armoured figure groaned "Seriously kiddo you scared the living fuck out of me"  
"Sorry Commander" I said embarrassed slightly "What are you doing up here?"  
"Thinking about things" he said sitting on the edge of the roof.  
"Thinking about what?" I asked  
"Things that don't concern you" I said giving her a stare that told her to back off  
"You do realize you can't hide things from me and everyone else forever" I said  
"I can and I will" he grunted  
"You are one of the most stubborn person I have ever meet" I huffed  
"Sorry, it's just that I have been seeing old memories good and bad ones, bit on edge right now actually" he said before chuckling lightly.

He took off his helmet revealing his young face he had 2 scars marring his face two side by side on his left cheek one going halfway up the cheek the other only a quarter both were parallel to each other. I couldn't help but stare at him his face stirred something deep inside my stomach.  
_Why do I keep feeling this when I see him _I thought  
"Why, May I ask why do you keep staring at me every time I take off my helmet" he said  
"No reason" I said  
"Ah, I won't worry about it" he said

I look away knowing that I was Blushing when I looked back I saw him looking up at the stars his face illuminated by the moon light. I had to admit that illuminated by the moon light he looked incredible handsome.  
_Wait what _I thought _I'm a Jedi I'm not allowed to feel these emotions _  
I avert my gaze away from the commander to the stars above trying to get my emotions surrounding the commander out of my head.

**Well AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW shit:  
Ineedcoinagenow: GET AWAY MAN GET THE HELL AWAY I DON'T WANT YOUR SHIT HERE J NOT HERE (Ineedcoinagenow and I go way back old friends just didn't expect to find him here)  
****Beggar: Ummmmmmmmmmmmm... well here  
ANYWAY SEE YOU READERS LATER  
- Soul09981 out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Therion (The Next day Normal POV)  
**As Barriss Offee woke up the next day to the sound of a loud chant;

_When I die please bury me deep!  
Place and MA5 down by my feet!  
Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!  
Just pack my box with PT gear!  
Cuz one early morning 'bout zero-five!  
The Ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky!  
Don't you worry, don't come undone  
It's just my ghost on a PT Run._

Barriss looked out of the window of the room that she was assigned which was one of the most perfect room's she had ever seen in her life it was immaculate  
clean, roomy with everything you needed to survive for a week, What she saw was the Spartan, Sergeant Demolisher and the Small Company of 125 Royal guards training.  
The Day continued on without a hitch follow Princess here and watch over her as she went shopping with her friends from the roof tops.  
This Continued on for the following 2 weeks until Both Commando's and Barriss Offee were called into the War Room.

**Therion War Room (Spartan-399)**

Upon entering the War Room I could see the entire room was in a state of panic people moving quickly back and from different station and the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" I said as we walked up to the King  
"Your Jedi General has a warning for us" One of the Kings Generals who were sitting around a holo-table.  
"Commander Reaper" General Unduli said  
"Ma'am" I said saluting  
"We have been informed by are Spies in the Tiberean system that the Separatist have been forming a Fleet in orbit to launch a attack on Therion" The Master Jedi explained  
"The Fleet has just jumped away and are expected to arrive in 3 hours and you have reinforcements for Kamino with and time of arrival in 2 days from now Good Luck to you all" She Finished  
"I don't need luck General I make my own" I said back  
She Smiled slightly before she ended the transmission.  
"Your Highness what is the plan of action" One of the Generals asked  
"I was hoping you would have a plan for that" the King  
"Sir, I was think that the most obvious place that they will land is here" One of the Younger army Leaders pointing at the wide open fields on the Holo-Map Named Huawei Plains  
"I think we should dig in our main force and here near the forest area" Gesturing to the forest East of the plains  
"No" I said all the Generals looked at me as I walked up to the map.  
"What say you? Then, Commander" The younger general spat at me  
I rose my eye-brow under my helmet "If we move our tanks up on this Ridge, here" I said gesturing to the mountain range to the North East of the plains  
"Not only will our tanks have a better positioning but if they dig into they will also have better cover there" I continued "Also how many men do we have stationed here?"  
"We have a Regiment of 5,000 Clones with 75 AT-TE and with our Local Militia of 1500 and 125 royal guards" an older General said  
"Place 15 of our AT-TE's on the ridge with 10 with our men, 20 surrounding the wall around the capital and the rest are mobile incase the droids get into the capital" I said.  
"Also we need our fighter support to 'Guide' them to where they are needed to land" I said  
"Sounds like the best choice we have available" they all agreed  
"Mobilize all of our forces we have and tell them, May the Force be with them" the King said  
"My Lord!" a Young man yelled from his station  
"What is it my Boy" he yelled back all of us following nervous, Had the Clankers already arrived  
" The Admiral he is refusing to leave, Sir" the boy said  
"Put the Admiral on the line immediately" the King said as the small projection of the admiral a elderly man the same age as the king appeared.  
"Hello my friend" the Said  
"It does my heart good to hear your voice again, Phillip" the Admiral said  
"Please I beg of you fall back to a safe location or join me here, Jacob" The King begged  
"I'm sorry but I will fight beside my sailors to defend my home and succeed or die trying" the Admiral said closing his eyes  
"Good Luck old friend" the king whispered  
"In this battle it's what we need the most" The Admiral said back  
"Yes it is" I said barely whisper

**Orbit Therion (Admiral Jaccob O'Shen)**

The Therion Defense Task Force was formed by 5 _Venator-Cla_ss Star Destroyer's, 3 _Acclamator _Assault ship and 7 _Arquitens-Class _light Cruiser.  
His _Venator _the _Slugger _was the leading edge of the V-shape formation of his _Venator's _the fleets _Arquitens _were flanking the _Venator's _and the Acclamator's were  
inside the triangle of _Venator_ ships.  
"Admiral, Sensors are picking up Hyperspace jumps into system" My senor operator Jason Lenfold alerted  
"How many?" I asked  
"…35, Sir" Jason Gulped  
The bridge filled with curses at the mention of such a large fleet attacking their smallish fleet of 15 ships.  
"Sir Enemy fleet has jumped in system?" Jason Roared  
"Status on weapons" I yelled  
"Proton torpedo tubes are Hot Turbo-Laser batteries are at 100% all ship are green" the Clone commanding the weapons system roared from his station  
"What are the Status of enemy fleet" I asked Jason  
"The Fleet has 2 _Lucrehulk-Class _Core ship's, 3 _Providence_-_Class_ Carrier/Destroyer, 10 _Recusant-Class_ light destroyers and 25 _Munificent-Class _Star Frigate's" Jason Murmured  
"Position the Fleet spread in a defensive barrier tell all ships to prepare to fire their Proton torpedo's" I ordered  
"And my the Force save us all" I ended quietly

**Orbit Therion (Normal P.O.V)**

The Fleet of Separatist Warships sped toward the heavily outnumbered defending Republic Ships who were waiting for their targets to be in range.  
"Fire" Was all Admiral O'Shen said.  
At those words every single Proton Torpedo in a tube was fired at the Separatist fleet, The Separatist Fleet through up a defensive barrier of point-defense laser  
but however the sheer numbers of Proton torpedo's were too much for the large fleet, The torpedo's slammed into the Separatist ship Shields held; on most ships at least,  
3 _Munificent _Frigates were unlucky to be hit with more torpedo's the frigates were tore apart as there shields fell to the assault of Torpedo's and a _Recusant _Destroyer was unlucky  
enough to have lost its shields and to have most of its Lower Prow decks to be melted or torn off by the weapons of the Republic.

However, the Remaining 32 Ships bombarded the Republic ships with their cannons an _Arquitens_ Cruiser the _Ark Royal_ was unfortunately targeted by the _Lucrehulk_ Warship and all of the _Providence_  
Carriers and turned into a Small Super Nova.  
"Bring us Broadside with that Destroyer" the Admiral yelled pointing at a Destroyer charging straight at them.  
As both great Warships came Broadside to Broadside of each other they began firing at each other shields flaring as each turbo-laser slammed into each ship but the fight was always one-sided  
as the _Slugger _had more powerful shields and Weapons, as the Destroyer realizing its mistake tried to pull away but however was destroyed as 2 _Arquitens_ Cruiser the _Pathfinder _and _Plymouth _dived  
onto the Destroyer scrapping the enemy ship.  
"Full Task Force order, fall back" The Admiral ordered  
As the Task force fell back out of the range but the _Plymouth_ was a bit too aggressive in its attack on the Destroyer was ripped apart by the both _Lucrehulk _Class core ship.  
There was a stand still both fleets out of range of each other  
"Tell all remaining ship to target ship marked as Foxtrot-1 as a label for one of the _Lucrehulk _Core ship was changed to Foxtrot-1" the Admiral ordered his ships  
"All ships come back with positive locks" Weapons Officer told the Admiral  
"Wait for the Enemy to come to us" He ordered

"What is the Republic Fool doing?" The Neimoidian Admiral questioned out loud  
"Sir, what do we do?" one of the droids asked  
"Crush them you fool!" The Admiral Yelled at the incompetent machine "Charge!" he roared  
At that order the Admiral of his portion of the fleet sealed his fate as the entire fleet and his fellow _Lucrehulk _Core ship charged forward.

As the Separatist fleet charged the Republic ship every ship went hot was their proton torpedo's tore up the space between them and their target _Lucrehulk _Core ship.  
The Powerful Warship shields were destroyed and the ship seemed to kneel as the remaining proton torpedoes chunks of the outer-ring of the ship off the _Acclamator's _and _Arquitens _took to the wounded  
ship tearing pieces off its but however the _Lucrehulk _targeted the _Acclamator _know as the _Arrow _and unleashed hell upon the ship ripping the ships shields and hull apart with the largest piece intact was the  
engine block. As the _Lucrehulk _Core ship Backpedaled to escape the Withering fire from the Republic ships one of the bomber squadrons unleashed there payload into the core of the ship, the proton torpedoes tore the thick armor  
and blew it to a thousand pieces with the ring also had smaller explosion ripping through it.  
"Admiral the fighter and bomber squadrons are reporting in for targets" the clone manning the fighter ops centre  
"Target the frigates and once they have about 30% casualties land at the Capital for orders from the generals they will need them" the Admiral ordered  
The two fleets flogged it out the Republic fleet losing 2 _Venator's_, 3 _Acclamator's _and 5 _Arquitens _Cruiser's while the Separatist lost a _Providence _Carrier, 5 _Recusant _destroyers and 8 _Munificent _Frigates

"I have had enough of this little game!" the last remaining Admiral of the Separatist fleet roared at his bridge crew  
"What do we do Sir?" the Droid on the weapons systems asked  
"THE ENTIRE FLEET FIRE ALL OF THE PROTON TORRPEDO'S NOW" The Admiral roared at the Droid  
"Roger, Roger" The Droid droned at him.

"SIR, THE CLANKERS HAVE FIRED ALL THERE PROTON TORRPEDO'S" The Weapons operative wailed  
"Have all cannons an anti-missile duty, Now" the Admiral yelled  
The Proton torpedoes fell in droves but the sheer numbers of them was too much for the Gunnery crews of Republic ships and tore right through the shields and Heavy armor of the ships with no resistance.  
The _Slugger _was targeted by however 3 Frigates, 2 Destroyers and one of the _Providence_ Carriers and stood no chance against the barrage of Torpedo's.

**Defensive Line, Huawei Fields (Spartan-399 POV)**

_The Defense fleet has been destroyed _the Radio crowed _I repeat the Defense fleet has been destroyed  
_"Let's hope the fighter boys do their jobs" Demolisher said  
"They will" I said simply to him  
"Are you sure this plan will work?" Commander Offee asked  
"No"  
"Are you sure it will win us the battle?"  
"No"  
"Will it help us survive?"  
"No, but I can hope"

"Sir, We have incoming" a Clone Sergeant yelled  
"Everyone set up tell tanks to charge up there cannons, gunners get on the EWHB-12" I ordered  
The Separatist troopships flew down onto the plains slowly landing in formation before dropping off Tanks and Troops who marched in to their assigned companies before stopping and waiting for further orders.  
"On my Mark open fire" I ordered the Tank Crews before receiving Green Lights from all the tanks, We sat and waited as the troopships dropped off more Droids but however the second the troopships were  
taking off, "MARK" I roared the tanks then opened fire blowing holes in the enemy infantry ranks, tank and even a Troopship the clone Gunners and troopers opened fire upon the confused ripping through the  
enemy forces as the droids realized where the fire was coming from they opened fire.  
"Enemy is returning fire" A clone yelled as the said clone was shot in the head by a Droid  
I popped up and returned fire at the droids with my DMR targeting the Super Battle Droids and Heavy weapons Droids to try and keep our Tanks safe from the heavy weapons the Enemy tanks however  
were impossible to penetrate with my weapons, But however anti-Armor troops were trying to keep the Enemy tanks at bay and with the help of the tanks they were but slowly the Separatist were gaining  
ground on the clones the fire going against the droids were slowly wavering as the Droids killed more and more clones.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND" I Roared as the Droids reached the trenches kicking or shooting clones at point-blank range killing them.  
At that moment in the furthest edge of my vision I saw small dots accelerating towards out position, creating a small window zooming in onto the small dots as I zoomed in what I saw made me hesitate for a second  
_Bombers _I thought as the Bombers dived,  
"Incoming Bombers, Ridge Tanks target angling" I yelled "Rotation 340⁰, Elevation 35⁰ FIRE!" The tanks on the Ridge main cannons opened fire on the incoming wave of bombers but unfortunately for the Republic the Bombers  
swarmed the ridge unleashing their payload on the ridge, scrapping the tanks and incinerating the crews.  
"Damn it" I swore  
"Commander, Watch out" a Voice yelled as I felt a weightlessness feeling as I flew to the side as the ground that I once stood on exploded  
"Owe you one, Padwan" I said smirking at the thought that a young Teenager saved my life I continued to destroy more droids as they continued to assault what remained of our ground forces I backed away from a small group of  
battle droids then my back impacted with the back of another clone.  
"Good to see your still alive D" I said to Demolisher noticing his armor was sporting some new blaster burns  
"Good to see you to Boss" He said back as we were surrounded by 8 Super Battle Droids Demolisher pulled out a Thermal Detonator,  
"Bet you can't stick it" I said grinning underneath my helmet  
"You're on" He responded with activating the grenade.

Both of us leap into action I fired on a Super Battle droid at point blank range while Demolisher stuck his grenade on the face of another Super battle droid destroying it.  
Both of us were smirking as the Super Battle Droids were in a destroyed pile behind us grinning like idiots until the cry of "BOMBERS INCOMING" was yelled over the sound of blasters.  
I leaped to the Commander; who was deflecting the blasters; I grabbed her and Demolisher; who was taking cover behind a rock, throwing them both into a Foxhole and activating my Armor lock over the hole of the foxhole.  
The loud explosions that ripped through the area destroying everything that was in its blast radius. However to my relief and surprise none of the bombs exploded near the foxhole I was using to protect them with.  
_Sheer luck must have got it from John _I though chuckling to myself  
"I do believe that you two owe me" I said  
"What about the time just 2 minutes ago" Commander Offee retorted at me  
"Well we're even then" I correct myself  
"D however you owe me" I said  
He grumbled at that sentence  
"I'm calling a full retreat" I told them  
"I agree with that, Commander" The padwan responded with  
"As a General order this is Commander Reaper, Full retreat" I ordered "Saber this is Reaper we need EVAC on the double pilot"  
"Copy that, Commander on the way" the clone pilot said

The LAAT/I Troopships fell from the sky and landed in front of what was left of the 'Frontlines' of the Republic troops some Larties were unfortunately were hit by enemy tanks destroying them instantaneously.  
As the Larties lifted off I saw the extent of the damage done to our forces all the AT-TE's on the ridge were destroyed and so were the AT-TE's that were stationed with us, the forest was choked up with destroyed Battle  
Droids and dead clones the sight reminded him of the Human-Covenant war.  
"Roll Call" I barley whispered over the comms knowing that there were going to be a lot of casualties.  
" 48% of our forces were killed, Sir" Demolisher said  
"That's 2400 men gone in the wind" I muttered "Every war must have their casualties"  
"Let's hope their sacrifices were not in vain" Commander Offee  
"You can never save them all" I whispered "Just like her" closing my eyes as I whispered that  
"What was that Commander" She asked  
"Nothing Ma'am" I said back  
The Padwan looked at me suspiciously but then dropped it as we landed in the Capital.  
"I want a full report on what happened on the battlefield" The King said wearily  
"We were crushed by the bombers they took out the tanks on the ridge" I said "Without the suppressing fire from the hill the enemy tanks focused fired us and there bombers came back and absolutely destroyed anything else that stood"  
"How long do you think it will take for them to get here Commander?" The King asked  
"My best calculation is that they have one day march here" I muttered  
"What's wrong Commander?" The King asked noticing the dullness in my voice.  
"I need a Vacation a long one too, too many years on the frontline is getting to me" I said  
"Uh, come on how long have you been on the battlefield 3 years at the most" The arrogant young General said  
"Well I started my Service and the age of 15 I have had no shore leave except when I was badly injured and since I'm now in my early to mid Forties I think I've done about 30 years of service" I shot at him my voice at a bellow.  
"Well, Commander what do you suggest" The king Asked completely ignoring the argument that was brewing around me and the General  
"I ain't no Master Chief or Kurt so my best plan is to have the Artillery switch fire mode to fighter flak as if those bombers get through we won't last long" I said  
_Dust and Echoes _A voice Echoed  
"Who's the Master Chief and this Kurt" the Padwan asked  
"Never mind" I said mentally cursing myself for letting that slip  
_You're a failure _The voice echoed in my head  
"Commander your always hiding these sort of things" She said Eyes narrowing  
_Your nothing but a meat machine _the Voice said again  
"Master Chief Spartan-117 Leader of the Spartans and Kurt-051 with a Sixth sense that no other had both of which are expert tacticians, that's all your getting out of me because even saying that I just broke 3 UNSC rules that are punishable with death  
or life imprisonment" I growled this shit was really getting on my nerves. "So please back the fuck off I'm pissed off at it is" I walked off leaving behind a shock trio of leaders.

**Barriss Offee P.O.V**

"Whoa, what did you guys do to piss him off that much?" I heard from behind us.  
We all turned around to see SGT Demolisher with a smug expression on his face  
"Seriously I haven't seen him this pissed since a visiting General called us 'Soulless clones' the General wet himself" Demolisher Chuckled at that "He always protects his whether he know them or not"  
"I should apologies I forced him to tell something about himself about himself" I muttered felling guilty now that I had affect him so much.  
"What you force out of him?" The Sergeant asked cocking his head to the left slightly  
"Some information on his fellow Spartans" I responded with  
The Sergeant cringed  
_Not a good sign _I thought  
"I'm surprised he even answered that" The Sergeant said "He is one of the last of his Kind the Spartans are his family and he's lost nearly all of them he sees himself as a failure because he couldn't save them"  
I was shocked at this and turned quickly to catch up to the Commander.

It took me about 2 hours to find sitting on top the roof of the Castle he was in full armor excluding his helmet he hair fluttered in the wind (**A/N It's beyond regulation length by the way**) I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I saw him.  
"What do you want?" his voice was more of a sigh then his usual baritone voice  
"Wish to Apologies for my actions of forcing you to tell…" I started but at that He interrupted me.  
"Commander Stop, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me" he said "I acted on my emotions something I should of had control over"  
"Everyone loses control" I said trying to comfort him  
"I shouldn't of though you did nothing to aggravate me" He said "Except that you forced information from me" he finished chuckling  
I looked down at my feet at that remark  
"Don't worry Kiddo, I won't ever make it home probably won't even come close to my home galaxy and for all I know I might even be in my own Galaxy." He assured me  
"Won't you miss your friends or family" I asked him  
"I don't have family taken away from them long, long time ago; please don't ask why, and for friends most of mine own nameless graves on planets that are no more than floating dust balls" he sighed "My own students  
are dead with only a handful left out of almost 600"  
"I'm sorry it must of hurt to tell others about this" I said feeling even worst  
"Don't be life is meant to be endured not enjoyed is what I believe" he said  
I was silent at that was that how bad his life was? That he believed that life wasn't meant to be enjoyed but to be endured, her life was had but she found that she still found time to enjoy it with friends in the temple and the clones she had befriended.  
_What does he live for? If he lost everything _I thought _Why would he continue after finishing his fight? _They were all the questions that were whizzing around my head they were mainly _How? Why?_  
He started to chuckle with an idiotic smirk on his face  
"What's so funny?" I manage to get out  
"Your look so funny when you're confused" he said  
"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly as he almost started to laugh  
"Relax" he said soothingly "You can meditate with me if you want to"  
"Sure why not" I said sitting next to him.  
Both of us meditated for 1 hour before the commander suggested we rest for the upcoming invasion.

* * *

***Reading hate mail*  
Well this was expected as I haven't uploaded for that long I did forget to tell you that I was going back home to the Phillipines because I had to visit my family I'm also going to Ireland to visit the other side of my family. Have a nice day or night and I bid you a happy farewell.  
-Soul09981 **


End file.
